The present invention relates to a door lock and more particularly to a deadbolt lock arrangement for use with lock sets of an existing design in homes, offices and other applications. Most deadbolts are locked and unlocked by a key. But often, the key may be lost, the user may have difficulty using the key or it may be inconvenient. This invention solves this problem by utilizing an electronic remote controller to operate an actuator that locks and unlocks the deadbolt but also permits a key or thumbturn to unlock and lock the deadbolt.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a deadbolt lock arrangement which can be opened manually by inserting a key or by a switch or by a RF wireless remote controller.
It is another object of this invention to provide a low cost keyless entry deadbolt lock system which uses existing deadbolt mechanisms on doors for residential and mobile homes, offices, recreational vehicles, boats and the like.